


Deadbeat Dads

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Eye, Blood, Bruising, Busted Lip, Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Worried Adrien, injuries, scared Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien had a fight with his Father, so he goes to Luka for comfort. Things are tense in the Couffaine ship and it looks like Adrien isn’t the only one in need of comfort.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Kudos: 126





	Deadbeat Dads

Adrien was fuming by the time he arrived at the Couffaine’s ship, The Liberty. He was seething in anger at the argument he had recently had with his father that he didn’t notice the tension in the air as he tightly smiled at Mrs. Couffine or the way Mr. Couffine glared daggers is to the back of his head.

He walked straight down the hall, letting himself into Luka’s bedroom.

“I fucking hate him!” He groaned out straight away, he briefly saw Luka curled up on his bed, looking down at his phone. The boy jumped when Adrien entered but seem to relax as soon as he realised that it was Adrien.

“A-are you okay?” Luka croaked out. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get himself to calm down, he was physically shaking with anger. He had just found out that his Father had booked him for an international photoshoot on his birthday! He knew, he fucking knew, he took that day of 6 months ago! He told his Father that he wanted to have a party this year with their friends.

“Father, he’s ruined my birthday, yet again, he-“ Adrien froze, his brain finally catching up to the crack in Lukas voice. He whipped his head around and glanced at Luka, truly looked at him for the first time since he arrived. He was shaking slightly as he curled around himself and on closer inspection, his phone wasn’t even on. 

“Luka are you okay?” He whispered, slowly approaching him. Luka only nodded, not daring to look up once at Adrien. Adrien felt his heart drop, what happened?

“What happened with you Dad?” Luka asked. His voice sounded relatively normal to the untrained ear but Adrien knew Luka, he caught the slight waiver in his voice.

“Luka!” Adrien cried as he started to panic, he crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees in front of Luka. “Look at me, please!” Luka refused to look. “You’re scaring me.” He panicked.

Luka let out a sad sigh before raising his face and looking Adrien directly in the eye. Adrien gasped, pure shock struck through his body as he took him Lukas bruising face, his black eye and busted lip.

“Wha-…w-who?” Adrien gasped out. Luka sickly smiled, his lip reopening and bleeding as he did so.

“Guess we both have deadbeat Dads.” Tears started to freely fall from his eyes. Adrien was quick to wrap Luka up in his arms and hold him close.

“Shh, I’m here. I’ve got you Luka.” He whispered as the older boy sobbed in his arms.


End file.
